


I have you forever

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, slight smidge of leftover Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sequel to I had you for a momentEllie remembers it all.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	I have you forever

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'I had you for a moment' I'd go read that before reading this!
> 
> Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get this out there and hopefully it lives up to expectations.
> 
> This picks up right where the prequel left off!

Once Ellie got a hold of herself outside Trevor’s place, she wiped at her eyes and began walking down the dark street with only streetlamps to guide her way in terms of light. She cursed herself for agreeing to ride with Trevor in his car. 

She shivered when the slight chill of the night reached her skin. Ellie wrapped her thin jacket around her more tightly before reaching for her phone in her pocket. Only to realize it wasn’t there.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She mumbled to herself, voice breaking as tears gathered in her eyes once more. She left her phone at Trevor’s, and her purse was in his car. “I’m such an idiot.” Ellie said to herself again, a sob leaving her that she tried muffling with her hand even if there was no one around. 

She _really_ was an idiot. 

An idiot for dating Trevor in the first place, an idiot for not looking closer at how Nick had been acting, an idiot for being a bad friend in general, but most of all she was an idiot for how she reacted after waking up and realizing she couldn’t remember the last twenty-four hours before. Why did she think it’d be a good idea to tell everyone she  _ didn’t _ want to know anything besides what happened with their case? Nick might have told her if she didn’t say those words. She would have known they spent the night together, would have known they were  _ finally _ together just like she dreamed plenty of times. 

Ellie walked faster almost at a run, more determined to get to Nick’s apartment sooner now that she didn’t have her phone to call him.

He needed to know she remembered. 

She needed to let him know she wanted him.   
  


When she got to his apartment only to realize he wasn’t there, her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Thoughts filled her head on where he could be. Her mind in its state could only come up with one thing. He was with someone. Someone who didn’t forget, someone who didn’t start a relationship with another guy, someone who  _ wasn’t _ her.

Ellie grabbed the rail of the stairs and dropped down onto the cold concrete steps. Wrapping her arms around herself, she curled in as much as she could. Tears slid down her cheeks at an unstoppable rate. It was all coming back to her now and there was nothing she could do but let it force its way back into her memories. 

But it only served to make her cry harder. 

Being with Nick was everything she dreamed of and more but the thing that stood out the most was the way Ellie felt so complete—she knew he was the one for her, all the way deep into her heart. All the hurt with Jake, the pain with Qasim—it was all just leading her to him, getting her ready for him.

Ellie had been so into her thoughts not even bothering to wipe away her tears that she didn’t hear Nick.

“Ellie?” She finally heard, his voice full of shock and worry.

Her head snapped him, and his look morphed into nothing but worry for her when spotting her red puffy eyes and stained cheeks. 

She quickly took in the fact he was wearing the same clothes from the bar, but as the wind blew in her direction it wasn’t the smell of some other women’s perfume that she feared, it was the smell of cinnamon mixed with the familiar faint smell that you could always smell in the lab at work that became a staple even back when it was Abby’s. Ellie’s chest untwisted just slightly at the knowledge that he must have been at Kasie’s, must have walked here in the middle of the night instead of sleeping.

“Nick..” She breathed out in almost wonder. Her first time seeing him since remembering. Her heart if it could, skipped a beat. 

“What are you doing here? Are you oka-”

Ellie couldn’t wait any longer. Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, she jumped up from the stairs and ran towards him. Nick looked at her wide eyed for just that millisecond before she collided with him with a slight jump, her lips crashing onto his. A noise of shock came from him but it took him only seconds to respond. All the hurt she felt at not remembering something so important, at wasting her time on someone she didn’t and never could love for her heart was already taken a long time ago—it disappeared like smoke as his lips moved against hers, his strong arms she could remember so clearly now wrapping around her and lifting her up off the ground to give him even more leverage to kiss her deeply. 

The chill of the night was no more, warmth filled her from the inside out. 

Then as if the sky above knew their pain needed washing away—rain began to fall from the sky pouring down around them.

Nick slowly pulled away from her and set her down, but the second her feet touched the ground his hands came up to cup her face. Their bodies became soaked from the rain but neither made any move to go inside. He searched her eyes, and she smiled at him.

“I remember.” Ellie said softly, her voice soft but powerful with all the emotion behind it. 

“You remember?”

He almost sounded as if he didn’t believe it to be true. Like he couldn’t let himself believe it.

Ellie felt her skin flush even under the chilling rain. “I love you too.”

Nick breathed in sharply. 

_ Their eyes never left each other, wanting to make sure they would both remember this moment. Nick’s movements slowed and Ellie was all set to ask him why the hell when she was  _ so close _ —but his eyes softening and his hands moving from gripping her hips to gently moving sweat soaked hair out of her face made the words die in her throat.  _

_ “I love you.” He told her, words strong and firm making her stop breathing for just a moment.  _

_ Ellie didn’t even hesitate on saying the words back, she knew in her heart long ago even when she was in denial. “I love you too.” _

Nick pulled her back to him, closing the remaining distance himself as they kissed again.

Tears fell from both of their eyes in happiness mixing with the rain drops.

They kissed in the pouring rain without a care in the world because she  _ remembered.  _


End file.
